las_chicas_superpoderosas_rebootfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:The Powerpuff Girls The Last Powerpuff Girl Cartoon Network
Descripción Princess Morbucks becomes a Powerpuff girl and tries taking over Townsville. ► Subscribe to The Powerpuff Girls: http://bit.ly/2fzD7DB Follow us for all the latest Powerpuff Girls news! ► Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ThePowerpuffGirls/ ► Twitter: https://twitter.com/ppg_powerpuffg Sugar, spice, and everything nice, these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls but Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredients to the concoction- Chemical X Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born using their ultra-super powers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil The city of Townsville is a beautiful, bustling metropolis, but don’t be fooled! Evil is always afoot. Only Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup — three little girls with extraordinary super powers — can keep the bad guys at bay. The Powerpuff Girls are three super-powered little girls out to save the world. Created by Professor Utonium when he mixed Chemical X with some sugar and spice, the Powerpuff Girls protect the city of Townsville from bad guys and villains like Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess, the Gangreen Gang and others. Blossom is the organised leader. Together, they show the citizens of Townsville what it really means to save the world before bedtime. The girls live with Professor Utonium in a suburban home outside Townsville where they match wits and muscles with an array or monsters and villains. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are The Powerpuff Girls. They are three little girls with a mission: saving the world before bedtime. The girls live with Professor Utonium in a suburban home outside Townsville where they match wits and muscles with an array or monsters and villains. Bubbles is the joy and laughter. Buttercup is the toughest fighter. And together, the Powerpuff Girls save the day! Juggling school, bedtimes and beating up giant monsters may be daunting but together, they prove they are up to the task. She is the innocent, sweet heart that keeps the Powerpuff Girls beating...literally! She is sensitive, artistic, and at times a bit naïve, she can find the good in anyone even if they are a 50 foot-tall fire-breathing monster! But don't underestimate her: she can take down that same monster with one adorable punch. Blossom is the glue that holds the Powerpuff Girls together! She is courageous, smart, and positive with a strong moral compass. These are just a few of the reasons why Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, even if she can be a bit too bossy sometimes! She will never miss an opportunity to kick loose…and kick monster butt! Buttercup is the girl you don't want to mess with... She is the Powerpuff Girls’ muscle, who marches to the beat of her own giant, rebel drum. A tough, tomboy renegade, she punches first and asks questions later. This occasionally gets her into trouble. Luckily, "trouble" is Buttercup's favourite word! ► Click to watch New Videos: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLx8JHubmxgM9C1TYIQdOhCc3nGiMSBsaQ ► Click to watch more of the Powerpuff Girls: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLx8JHubmxgM_4iCzJpVQWJaQpUm3cxaMO ► Click to watch the best of the Powerpuff Girls: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLx8JHubmxgM91b75WWe92F2lOMGgvBqwm Categoría:Vídeos